Dominance
by SetoAngel01
Summary: Connor is embracing his newfound sexuality and his girlfriend couldn't be happier. AKA, Connor's girlfriend arrives home to find a half-naked, horny Android. Smut ensues.


**Dominate**

 **Rated: M**

 _Chapter Summary: Connor is embracing his newfound sexuality and his girlfriend couldn't be happier. AKA, Connor's girlfriend arrives home to find a half-naked, horny Android. Smut ensues._

* * *

 **I can't stop.**

 **I just can't fucking stop so might as well just roll with it.**

 **This story is taken a lot later in their relationship where Connor is a lot more comfortable with his sexual awakening, or rather sex in general you can say lol. Hope you enjoy this debauchery…. I sure did writing it and drawing the picture accompanying. ;-3**

 **Dayum, Connor is fine as fuck…**

… **Oh, and while editing this fict, I realized that this could be the sequel of "Lipstick", taking place later that night. Connor needs to get back at her for that somehow. XD**

* * *

 **As per usual, this can simply be read as a female reader scenario even if she is based on an OC from an ongoing fict. No names, only pronouns attaining to the fact she is a human female (with blue eyes and black hair). Or change that how you see fit as a reader if you so desire.**

 **With that out of the way, here we go.**

* * *

It was a damn long day at work.

Back and legs a little more than stiff as she trudged into her apartment with an aggravated huff of mental and physical exhaustion leaving her lips. Twelve long hours of dealing with people she _really_ didn't want to in some pompous meeting she was forced to attend by her manager. Suffice to say, it was downright heavenly to be past the threshold of her front door. All she really wanted now was a long, hot shower, fattening food, and to spend the rest of the night relaxing with her Android boyfriend.

Pausing by the door, she plopped her keys and purse down on the buffet, taking a moment to slip off her heels while sparing a glance at the old-fashioned clock mounted on the wall.

5:03 pm.

Connor should be home within an hour - or two if Fowler or a trying case wasn't keeping him there later than intended.

It gave her perfect timing to finish a few things before he arrived anyway.

Knowing instantly that she was too damn tired to climb the flight of stairs to shower in the master bath, she found herself heading to the guest bathroom on the main floor instead. One (much-needed) refreshing shower later, she languidly dried herself off before grabbing whatever clothes she'd stuffed in the dresser nearby; an oversized t-shirt, panties and shorts were that was needed for a quiet, relaxing evening at home.

Padding her bare feet along her plush carpet, she looked back at the clock that read '5:25'.

Merely twenty minutes had passed since arrived home leaving her time to quell her protesting stomach. On her way to the kitchen, she passed the front entrance (and out of simple curiosity) took a peek outside her blinds. Blue eyes widening when she saw Connor's DPD-Issued vehicle parked right behind hers.

Hunger instantly forgotten, she froze.

 _Wait…_

Connor was home early? But why didn't he say anything? Even if she was in the shower, it wasn't out of character for him to gently knock to announce he was back - so why hadn't he this time?

Something was _definitely_ up but before she could ponder that thought, a sudden noise from upstairs caught her attention. Her head snapped into the direction of the disturbance of the staircase and, sore legs be damned, she instantly began climbing.

"...Connor? Are you home, babe?" she called out while absentmindedly pulling her wet hair in a loose bun as she ascended the staircase.

No answer.

A strange feeling in the pit of her stomach arose as she briefly paused at the top of the stairs before walking toward their bedroom. Perhaps he just didn't hear her call? But why were there no lights on? As advanced as he was, she knew for certain he didn't have night vision.

 _Oh God…_ she thought morosely; the worst scenarios starting to echo in her head.

Did he get hurt on the job and, not wanting to worry her, decided to patch himself up in the master bath? It wouldn't be the first time, but the thought of Connor needing repairs tonight after _such_ a shitty day was far too much…

Pace quickening with the sudden anxiety, she called out, " **Connor**!" when hastily opening the door. If she wasn't so perturbed, she might have outright screamed when Connor's voice came from the darkness of their bedroom.

"I've been waiting for you…" it was definitely Connor's voice but there was an even huskier quality that she had only heard once or twice before while they were in the throes of passionate lovemaking.

"The **fuck**! Connor?! You scared me! What are you doing here in the dark?" she asked with a relieved huff.

Reaching for the light switch, she flicked it on and and her growing frustration was instantly disregarded when she was therefore greeted with the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen in her entire life.

The RK800 was leaning sensually up against the furthest wall next to their bed.

Barefoot, his white work shirt unbuttoned to expose his sculpted chest and abdomen scarcely dusted with cinnamon freckles (whoever created this gorgeous man needed to win the fucking Nobel Prize). Slick black tie casually draped around broad shoulders where her eyes couldn't help but trace the contours of his chest down to the gorgeous v-line on his hips leading down to…yep, she definitely wasn't seeing things.

The Android was indeed wearing the rolled-up skinny jeans she bought him a few weeks ago but they weren't buttoned, rather splayed open and barely hanging onto his narrow hips. Peeking through the denim was the sight of his CyberLife standard black boxer briefs printed with RK800 and the blue triangle logo on the waistband; it was as if she caught him getting dressed (or undressed).

 _Fucking_ hell, seeing her boyfriend who was normally so pristine, polished and put together like something out of the pages of GQ to now, looking so damn disheveled and gorgeously tousled sent her heart _throbbing_ into near arrhythmia.

Connor, probably knowing full well how he was affecting her, smiled innocently while standing like pure, unadulterated sex on legs and she was shocked she was still able to stand.

"... _Connor_?" she squeaked, face burning as she took him in over and over again.

"Yes?" he asked, pushing his bare foot off the wall where it was resting before slowly closing the distance between them.

Pink tinted lips opened and closed half a dozen times, the words just not coming out even as he made it to the spot right in front of her; slender fingers rising to slip under her chin and lift her face up toward his.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" Connor droned softly, no breath leaving his mouth since Androids don't need lungs or oxygen but she shivered nevertheless. Soft lips were _o'_ so close, parted, and when his tongue slipped out to lick his bottom lip, she almost screamed. Sure, she'd seen him up-close hundreds of times before but the sexual desire leeching off of him now was so potent it was making her downright dizzy.

"No, nothing," she finally found her voice and ability to move; shaky hands rising to rest on his biceps. "I'm just…surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Yeah…you're - wow, I mean, those jeans look great on you." Dammit, out of everything she could have said, did it have to be only the damn _jeans_?

Connor's eyebrows lifted almost playfully regardless, lips pulling back to showcase his brilliant white smile. "Thank you," he preened under her compliment, "I appreciate you buying them for me."

"Uh-huh," she swallowed thickly, cool hands leaving her face to slip tightly around her waist. "If you dress like this all the time, I'll buy you as many as you want."

If Connor was able to blush, she knew he would have but all she could focus on now was that tempting mouth, half-lidded coffee-brown eyes not to mention that infuriatingly adorable lock of hair falling over his forehead. His canvas of pretty freckles and scattered splattering of moles just made him even more enticing.

"You…like how I'm dressed? Or rather, undressed? Does it please you?" he asked and the chuckle he let out (as well as his unintentional - or completely intentional - innuendo) had her nipples hardening painfully against the fabric of her t-shirt.

Not trusting herself to verbalize in fear she would say something incredibly stupid, she nodded instead. Dammit, how could a deviant-hunting Android who started out practically knowing next to nothing about romantic relationships or sex was suddenly _oozing_ sexual desire; smooth words and gentle caresses currently driving her out of her fucking mind?

"...I'm glad… I um - " he started and it was the first time she'd ever heard him skip over words. "I'm still learning how to do this but I wanted to…" his voice tapered off and before she could ask for clarification, he was kissing her.

Cool mouth forceful as he pressed his lips onto hers in what she could only describe as hungry; which said a lot considering he didn't eat. Eyes rolling back before slipping shut, she instantly gave in. Pressing herself closer to his form, hands reaching out to touch that incredible body of his. All hard planes and cool artificial skin, she ran them up his stomach, sculpted chest to scoot under the white billowy fabric of his shirt to finally come to rest over his thirium pump.

The simulated heartbeat under his breast was _pounding_ ; nothing compared to the calm, steady rhythm she was used to even when he exerted himself to the limits of his mechanical features.

"Connor?" she breathed out against his mouth, he seemed almost…nervous against all this outward bravado he was displaying. "Is everything okay?"

"When I was at the precinct," he muttered against her lips, hands running over her body like he was memorizing every curve to memory through touch analysis alone, "I couldn't stop thinking about you even when I was absorbed with analyzing clues for a case. No matter how hard I intended to focus on the mission I needed to accomplish, I continued to get distracted by thoughts of you… I wanted nothing more than to come home and see you. It was…driving me **crazy** …"

The word sounded foreign coming from his tongue, voice synthesizer, whatever. It was such a genuine expression, so human that she almost forgot he was indeed an Android.

Reluctantly pulling away from his chest, she asked, "Is that a good thing?"

"I'm not entirely sure." his brows were heavily furrowed, making the lines on his forehead that much more prominent. Not liking how his continence changed, she reached up and smoothed those lines out with gentle, reassuring fingers, smiling warmly at the confused glance he conveyed.

Connor eventually smiled at her easy affection while she happily ran her digits upward through his impossibly soft hair to muss it up just a bit. Considering he was designed to be a purely professional Android, messy hair sure looked _damn_ good on him.

"If it's any consolation, I think about you all the time too." she admitted lowly, biting her lip and looking up at him through heavily-lidded blue eyes.

"...even like this?" Connor whispered, pushing his hips closer to hers was when she finally felt it. Heavy erection was incredibly hard when he pressed his groin right up against her belly - how the hell had she missed _that_?

She bit back a delightful groan when his hands reappeared on her waist to pull her even more flush against him. Eyes that had been staring at the non-existent space between them finally lifted to his. Dark irises, the color of burnt coffee grounds, staring back at her; lids heavy and mouth parted as he was seemingly waiting for permission of some sort.

"Connor…" her voice was small and nearly non-existent, disappearing behind the pounding of the pulse hammering in her ears. His name whispered like a prayer on her lips seemed to be permission enough.

Connor hesitated for only a split second before he was murmuring her name softly in return before his eyes slid closed and his mouth was engulfing hers once more. Insistent but gentle as he slipped his tongue over the crease between her lips until she acquiesced any control and opened it to his probing tongue.

The RK800's hands were abruptly everywhere at once; thighs, hips, bottom, lower back, tapered waist, arms and shoulders before pushing through her messy bun and gently yanking out the elastic where her long hair fell with a bounce over her shoulders and back. Slender fingers slipping through the damp strands of obsidian before finally stilling on the back of her skull where he cradled her head and kissed her like a drowning man searching for a pocket of oxygen.

Toes curled into the plush carpet beneath her feet, she allowed him to dominate the kiss; practically limp in his powerful grasp as his mouth ravaged her own. Kissing her, tasting her, how many times had he analyzed her, memorized her DNA without him even realizing it? Countenance slipping, she grasped for anything to hold onto; lack of oxygen making her feel lightheaded - or that could have just been the addictive taste of his mouth - so she latched onto the loops of his jeans desperately trying to find some leverage to keep herself upright.

Suddenly, his mouth was gone and she gasped, frantically swallowing lungfuls of air she forgot she needed.

"Sorry… I keep overlooking the fact that you require oxygen." Connor was vastly apologetic, his eyes widening as he scanned over her face. "Are you alright?"

"...I'm fucking amazing." she giggled, feeling a bit woozy but not caring about the oxygen deprivation in the slightest. Not if he was going to keep kissing her like _that_. Her eyes lowering to his lips covered in a sheen of their shared saliva and wanted nothing more than to taste them again.

"You sure are." the compliment came out of nowhere and she did a double take to his tantalizing mouth back to his eyes. Sure, he'd called her beautiful on multiple occasions but this one felt so genuine, so spontaneous and so adorably _Connor_ that she could scarcely handle it.

Not bothering to respond, she reached up to grab a small fistful of his dark chocolate locks before crushing her lips back onto his. Any inhibitions slipping away with the feeling of his mouth under hers and the incredible sensation of his hands all over her body. Every nerve _screaming_ for him; her thighs squeezing together trying to feel an iota of relief for her aching core.

She wanted (needed) him desperately and she wanted him _now_.

* * *

Connor continually kissed her as she made deliberate steps toward the bed to their left. Grinning against his exploring mouth when soft duvet brushed against the back of her bare thighs.

Abruptly, she broke their kiss and pulled at his shirt, yanking it over his arms to fully remove the white button up and tie until both were flung carelessly to the floor. Once his abdomen was completely (and gorgeously) bare, she slipped her thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs and without much preamble, yanked them down to his knees where he kicked them off the rest of the way.

It was nothing like every time they were in this situation before.

Connor was always so methodical even in their throes of passion. He would even go as far as perfectly folding the clothes she'd fling off so to see him carelessly kicking his jeans aside started a raging fire burning in her lower belly.

"Lay down," she demanded once he was entirely naked.

The RK800 seemed to process her words for a second, eyebrow quirking and she partly wondered if he would refuse but before she could try and convince him further, he silently did as she asked.

Connor, flush on his back as he stared up at her; the blue of the comforter matched the flickering blue of the LED rotating with that same pulse of light. He lay there completely bare to her feasting eyes and she couldn't help but take a few stolen moments to appreciate the sight.

All beautiful pale skin and dark hair, he smiled up at her.

Patiently waiting for her next move but she wasn't done yet; blue eyes raking over his flawless form from the tousled tips of his mussed hair down to his toes. Taking her sweet time to memorize the scattering of almost invisible freckles scattered across the surface of his skin, her eyes were suddenly drawn to his erect penis that was flush against his stomach and the synthetic blue vein throbbing on the underside of his cock making the tip flushed in a soft blueish light.

 _Beautiful_. That was the only word she could use to describe him but still never did him justice.

Connor, for the most part, remained composed under her scrutiny.

The Android simply smiling before the upturn of his mouth fell south when she coyly reached for the hem of her shirt. Sending him a playful smirk before pulling it unceremoniously over her head and yanking down her panties and shorts before tossing the three articles to join his pile of clothes littering the floor. Her breathing was a bit shallow and heart pitter-pattering against her sternum when she met his unwavering stare yet it didn't stop her from approaching the bed and climbing atop of his prone form.

Yet before she could lower herself to straddle his narrow hips, she suddenly found herself flat on her back; air caught in her throat as he'd flipped her over as if she weighed no more than a feather.

Connor's brown eyes had abruptly shifted to an almost midnight black.

Dark orbs flicking down hungrily over her heaving breasts and flushed skin before they slipped closed and he began peppering her lips, face, neck and chest with his impossibly soft mouth. Smooth, cool hands touching her everywhere; nothing like his downright platonic caresses from earlier, but purposeful. The way he firmly fondled and squeezed her breasts, flicking the creaseless pads of his thumbs over her pebbled nipples and his other hand slipping between her parted thighs and eagerly delving into her folds.

"Connor," she gasped loudly at his touch, frantically pulling at his hair and nails scraping across the synthetic skin of his back while he teasingly lowered his body over top of hers. Tepid wet tongue circling over her hardened nipples as his fingers casually and teasingly explored her center. The cool, slender digits giving her vagina the barest probe before pulling away, eagerly spreading the pooling wetness over her cunt and she let out a guttural hiss of air when his thumb brushed over her clit.

Such a relentless _tease_.

"You're wet," he spoke against her breast as if he'd discovered some pertinent information to a challenging case and she didn't even bother smothering her breathy laugh.

"...I am?" she gasped, opening her legs further to his exploration.

Connor lifted his head to meet her eyes, "You are…" he informed and she bit her lip at the openness in his expression. His hand silently slipped away from her core and she mourned the loss of contact for only a second before he shifted closer until his hips brushed hers; the firm poke from the flushed tip of his penis rubbed erotically along her dewy folds.

Foreplay seemed to be out of the question tonight but she didn't care because she was more than ready for him and, going by the shift in his mood tonight, he'd been ready all day.

Connor froze for a minute above her before his lips parted and he spoke. "...You wanted this today as well? As much as I did?" the question sounded so innocent, so wonderfully pure it almost felt wrong when they were literally centimeters apart from becoming as physically close as two beings could possible be.

"Yes," she breathed the word out, slipping her hands over his waist to cup that cute ass of his to pull him even closer.

The RK800 gave her a smile of what she could only describe as relief in the haze of sex; but before she could dwell on it much longer, he was pushing inside of her. Head thrown back and moaning his name, her blue eyes slid closed as she blithely stretched around his girth; the head of him pleasantly warm as he penetrated her almost _agonizingly_ slow.

Connor had learned quickly to adjust to less robotic movements since they began a sexual relationship, allowing instinct (or rather his deviancy) to take over rather than what be believed programmed sex was. Yet throughout it all, he retained his cautious and kind nature even if she could feel his need to lose control echoing in waves, yet before she could vocalize that he should indeed go faster, he bottomed out inside of her. The tip of his penis giving her cervix the briefest of kisses.

" **Fuuuck** …" she throatily moaned at feeling him as deep inside of her as he could possibly go. Hips flush against his, her whimpering noises only increasing when his mouth found anchorage on her throat. Talented lips and teeth leaving slight marks on her skin - ones she'd happily display tomorrow, she thought with a smirk.

Connor idly kissed her throat, tasting a bead of sweat that slipped down the side of her neck when he began fucking her in smooth strokes. The head of his penis rubbing against her ribbed walls felt _so_ fucking good and in the fog of pleasure, she felt him give a rather firm love bite to her pulse.

"You're so tight," he grunted almost as an afterthought. Hips accelerating slightly as she felt him begin to lose his inhibitions and throw caution to the wind. This Android who was made a finely-oiled machine to use any tactics possible to hunt and catch Deviants was now his own being; the power and force of his thrusts evident of the astounding strength hidden behind his unassuming figure and puppy-dog eyes. Thrusts more forceful than they had been before, she let out a whimper at a rather rough plunge into her body, but if anything, it only egged him on.

Hearing the noise, Connor slipped a hand between their bodies to cup her mound; tips of his middle and ring finger latching on her clit and rubbing it in quick, jerky circles.

" _Fuck_!" she hissed at the contact. "Connor…" she gasped his name loudly as her body instantly responded to his probing dick and talented fingers.

Like everything he did, he had her memorized at this point; her body being no different. He knew exactly how to make her thrash and moan and it wasn't long before she was being pushed over the edge and coming _hard_. So abrupt, it had her very core shaking; trembling while she frantically tightened around him, sheath pulsating around his penis still jabbing deep inside of her.

Thrusts became almost lazy after her first orgasm passed by in a haze, almost as if he was trying to find a good rhythm. But before she could even scarcely catch her breath, Connor had pushed himself up from his elbows, hands on either side of her shoulders before he started _pounding_ into her.

The slapping sound of his synthetic skin hammering into her flesh had her at the edge all over again. It was just so damn erotic and blistering hot seeing the determination in those sensuous dark eyes; the concentrated furrow of his brow and just how fucking good he felt inside of her had her moaning and nearing the precipice. But it was him closing his eyes, long, thick black lashes splayed beautifully on pale cheeks before letting out a deep groan of satisfaction that had her jumping from the edge.

A long mumble of something resembling his name tumbled from her lips as she clamped around him, fingernails digging into his back to try fruitlessly to keep him still.

Connor wasn't having it.

Instead, he lowered himself over her, keeping her pinned with his body as he increased his rhythm. Powerful, deep strokes, one hand fisted in her hair and the other on her back to keep her still, he fucked her senselessly into the mattress.

It all became too much.

"Fuck! **Connor**!" she outright _wailed_ into his chest, eyes crossing and legs shaking with the pleasure of it when the base of his penis brushed her clit _just_ right to tear another orgasm out of her. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as he continued his frantic thrusting; sheath squeezing him in almost a vice grip as he slammed into her body over and over again.

There was the sensation of white noise where the only sound was the thrashing of the headboard against the wall, their skin slapping as it met repeatedly in frenzied thrusts, and finally her name being gasped (can Androids gasp?) into her ear when Connor abruptly stilled while buried to the hilt inside of her.

A warmth pooled deep in her tummy and she knew he had come.

She gasped breathlessly, nails raking across his back in a sensuous dance. "Oh… _Connor_ …"

Connor let out a soft grunt, his hips jolting against hers once more almost as a response. He didn't move, his body relaxed and heavy on top of her own but she rather enjoyed the feeling; being completely surrounded with him was _so_ fucking pleasant.

Still breathing frantically, her shaky hands grabbed for his face, smushing their lips together as she allowed the powerful sensation of their manic coupling to wash over her. The following kisses were messy, nothing like his precise angles and techniques he perfected; lips missing their target, too much teeth and tongues gliding sloppily against the other, but _fuck_ , it felt incredible. He seemed to simply be Connor, not the perfectionist RK800 Android in this moment; free, alive, and that's all that he that needed to be.

A moment later, that persona slipped away.

Coming into himself, he seemed to realize he was laying most of his weight on top of her body. With a muttered, "Sorry," Connor had rolled off of her and she instantly mourned the loss of it. But before she could miss it too much, he seamlessly slipped behind her to spoon her; hands wrapping around her waist, he allowed her to rest with the calming sensation of his simulated breathing against her back.

She smiled and allowed herself to close her eyes and simply enjoy the afterglow.

* * *

"...I'm still trying to understand all of this," the confession made was a low mumble in her ear as she fought off inevitable slumber. If he had lungs, she knew it would have been accompanied with a puff of hot air against her earlobe but it was merely his smooth voice, and to her, it was perfect as is.

"Me too," she agreed and if her answer surprised him, he said nothing. His only response was his arms around her waist tightening, pressing her flushed back further against his chest; thirium pump like a lulling heartbeat against her shoulder-blade.

Silence.

She had fully expected him to continue speaking even after her small interruption and his lack of vocalization was becoming somewhat alarming. So much so that she loosened his arms with her free hands, slowly turning over just needing to see the expression on his face. Her brows furrowed instantly upon seeing guarded brown eyes and the LED on his temple blinking yellow for the first time tonight. She lifted her fingers to gently touch the constant spinning light while he remained painfully silent, his eyes scanning her face slowly as if he was trying to decide what to say.

"Connor?" she questioned with a worried tilt of her mouth.

The RK800 smiled and his LED was suddenly spinning blue again, alleviating her doubts slightly. She shivered as his hands glided slowly up her naked body until he was cupping her face, smoothing his palm over her cheek and fingers brushing back sweaty locks of hair away from her temple. He kissed her afterward; so chaste and loving compared to the passionate lip-locking from earlier.

"I've never been programmed to say anything like this," he whispered against her mouth; pulling away from her to look at her with heavily-lidded (dare she say sleepy) brown eyes. "Even after almost a year, I'm still adapting to being a deviant and thinking for myself. Feelings I don't completely understand but I'm learning to accept; what I'm feeling now…I internally questioned if I should tell you something that has been at the forefront of my mind for awhile now…" his voice tapered off slowly while his fingers continuing their smooth strokes across her cheek.

A beat passed. "Tell me," she whispered pleadingly.

Connor stalled for a moment before he spoke clearly, "...I think I'm in love with you."

Blue eyes widened as she stared at Connor's face; his beautiful, wonderful face.

Taking in soft pale skin with the dusk of freckles and moles on his cheeks all framed by dark brown hair and those intense eyes. The words he spoke hung in the air between them for an indiscernible amount of time; the shock of it ebbing away as she looked at the Android. Her own feelings hitting her as she stared into his eyes; memories of every smile, his deep raspy voice and gentle laugh and how he had unexpectedly wormed his way into her heart and life so seamlessly. Doubts that had surfaced over the course of their, admittedly unconventional, relationship didn't matter at all to her now. She didn't care that he wasn't a flesh and blood human, he was more real than any other man she'd ever met…

"I think I love you too…" she whispered with a teary smile but before he could even process a response, she kissed him again.

* * *

 **This turned out to be fluffier (mushier) than the mindless porn I intended. Hope no one minds too much. ;-p**


End file.
